Royal Studies
by Mylari
Summary: Allura is stuck in her room studying on a beautiful day.


WEP owns everything except the voices in my head.

* * *

It's not fair; I'm the Princess of Arus after all. I should be the one making the rules, not Nanny and Coran. One thing's for sure, on a beautiful day like today, I should be outside swimming and picnicking with the boys, not stuck in my room with Coran and a pile of musty old books as my only company.

I don't even attempt to stop myself from sighing as I riffle through the pages of the boring text I am supposed to be reading. I just can't concentrate anymore. I let my eyes sweep around the room, looking for something interesting to focus my attention on, but there isn't anything remotely intriguing to dispel the boredom. Standing up, I head over to the window. Below me lies an expanse of lush green grass that rolls unbroken right to the edge of the lake. The bright sunshine strikes the surface of the water causing it to sparkle and glisten invitingly. I can almost feel the heat of the sun warming my skin and the refreshing water cooling me back down. I watch the play of sunlight on the surface of the lake, letting the dancing reflections hypnotize me. My reverie is interrupted by movement on the edge of my field of vision. It's the rest of the Voltron Force cavorting in the cool, clear water.

I want to join them so badly. I'd give almost anything to be able to abandon my studies and race down to the lake. It's hard to feel like a real part of the team when you're often kept from joining in on activities that are deemed 'beneath' you. I sigh softly again and remind myself that I have to think of the greater good. But I just don't see how getting to have a little bit of fun with the team would really cause harm or hardship to my people. They would want me to have a little bit of pleasure wouldn't they? I already sacrifice so much for them and willingly risk my life in the Blue Lion protecting them.

I let my eyes drift from one boy to the next. Hunk and Pidge are splashing wildly trying to dunk each other beneath the lake's surface. Lance keeps looking to the castle and posing to show off his trim physique, no doubt trying to catch the eye of one of the castle maids. Then I give in to my deepest desires and seek out Keith. The captain's sleek form knifes through the water, long powerful strokes speeding him across the lake's surface. He's a study in economy of motion. Not a single wasted movement is evident as he swims fluidly along, the muscles of his exposed arms and shoulders gleaming wetly, almost as if polished.

The sound of a throat clearing breaks the spell and brings me back to my room and the volumes sitting abandoned on my desk. I stand up straight, pulling my hand and forehead from the window's surface and reluctantly make my way back to my studies. Coran gives me a reproachful look, but I open a book and stare at the page before he can say anything. The words blur before my eyes, steadfastly refusing to come into focus. All I can see is Keith swimming in the clear, blue water, one powerful stroke after another propelling him to the lake's edge. I watch as he looks up to the castle and swear that he sees me standing forlornly in the window. A broad grin forms on his lips, his mouth a perfect arc of happiness, his cheeks rising, his eyes crinkling as the light dances within them. I can't help myself as a feeling of glee suffuses my entire being and I find myself beaming back at him. Without breaking eye contact, he raises one hand, water streaming back into the lake, as he beckons to me, his mouth moving, but the window and distance prevent me from hearing his words. I've never wished for the ability to lip read more than at this moment. I wave back, and then press my hand to the pane of glass that forms a barrier between us. One perfect black eyebrow lifts in confusion before understanding dawns bringing light to his eyes and raising his lips in a mischievous smirk.

As I continue to watch, he effortlessly pulls himself from the water, the clear fluid sluicing from his body causing every line and plane of hard muscle to glisten and shine. My mouth goes dry as I watch him towel off, the thick fabric moving gently over his skin. Finally he drapes the cloth over his head, scrubbing the water from the thick waves cascading down to a point between his shoulders. As he tries to reduce the amount of water dripping from his head, I realize that he's covered most of his face, leaving only his mouth and chin exposed. I fixate on his lips and wonder what they would feel like against mine. Are they soft or has the exposure to the sun and water begun to chap them? Is he a gentle kisser or are his lips as commanding as the pilot of the Black Lion? I swallow hard as I wonder what his mouth tastes like.

I jump slightly when Coran clears his throat again, my reverie disturbed. I slowly lower my index and pointer fingers from my slightly parted lips, completely unaware of placing them there. I can feel a blush heating my cheeks as my advisor studies me. When he is sure that he has my attention again, he silently points back to the book lying open before me, his message as clear as if he had spoken it aloud. I take a deep breath and reluctantly pull myself back from my contemplation of Keith's mouth and lips. I resign myself to the text on diplomacy and interplanetary relations that I have been assigned to read.

Sometimes, being a Princess isn't all it's cracked up to be.


End file.
